Ho-Oh's Blessing
by hawkeye27214
Summary: Oc Haseo gets stuck in a strange situation when he finds an Abra that transports him to save him. Unfortunately this takes him to an unfamiliar to him but familiar to us region where he has to find out a lot of mysteries around himself and his new found abilities.
1. Prologue

Ho-oh's Blessing

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in the least bit and I use an OC as my main so no suing me and if you have any negative opinions please make sure they are helpful not hurtful. Thank you and hope you enjoy.

 **Prologue**

It's been a bit of a unique life for me so far. I was born in the Bell Tower of Ecrutik City and raised to be a monk there. The uniqueness comes from how the town was having the worst blizzard in history till the exact moment I was born. While cradled by my mom for the first time I had a mysterious golden feather fall on my head that vanished the moment it touched me and took the blizzard with it. Literally the wind just stopped in its tracks while the clouds cleared and brought the first rays of sunlight seen in a week with my first cries accompanying it. Thus I was immediately dubbed the sun child by the head priest with plans already being made to train me in the temples ways. Needless to say it was a slightly boring childhood.

But after living and learning in the temple till I became 8 years old I only had a handful of other kids that could stand to play with someone like me since you try being a monk since 3 years of age and try to act and talk like a normal child. Then one day found me skipping out on meditation for what felt like the thousandth time because I felt this strange pull that kept coming to me on and off for a month now, each one leading me deeper into the woods. Today however it was lasting much longer than any of the other times leading me to an old eroded statue that I remembered thanks to my teachings as the statue of the Towers first Head Monk. While admiring it I saw a flash go off behind it. I walk around to check and find nothing. However coming back around, I lay eyes on an Abra of all things. It did what all Abras do and sat there saying "aaaaaaaabbbbbbbrrrrraaaaaaaaa … aaaaaaabbbbbbrrrraaaaaa …" Still I had never seen one before so I did the kid thing by walking up to poke it. When I got next to it though I suddenly heard a voice scream in my head "RUN!" and in a flash it disappeared taking me with it just seconds before a wild Gligar swooped down and stabbed the ground with his stinger.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in the least bit and I use an OC as my main so no suing me and if you have any negative opinions please make sure they are helpful not hurtful. Thank you and hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 1: Who, What, Where, How, and above all WHYYYYYYYY?**

The young man awoke with a groan and a throbbing headache from the unusual sensation of what he had just been through. Shaking his head he looks around to find an unfamiliar wood around him with the Abra laying passed out on the ground. So putting his years of monk training to good use he assumes a meditative stance and takes several long calming breaths trying to understand the situation he had gotten into. Then he heard that voice echo in his head again now realizing it had some feminine tones to it "huff… huff… that was to close. Moving a human like that was definitely way to hard." he looked around trying to find who was talking making the Abra jump a little in surprise at him moving so suddenly. "AH…. Stupid humans making me jumpy. But he is young so it's not that surprising I guess…" he finally looks right at the Abra and shakily states "O-o-ok either I-I-I'm going crazy or I can hear you talking in my head Abra…" Which was not unheard of it was definitely rare and usually only occurred with psychics of sufficient training with psychic Pokémon partners of a decent power level themselves. Even then they usually only get a few words or an idea based on the feelings they send. " **NEVER WHOLE FREAKING SENTENCES!"** he thought as he and the Abra had their stare down.

"This human is crazy…" Abra thinks in a deadpan way "Ok smart guy if you think you can hear me then call my name Krieva not just my **SPECIES!** " The now named Krieva all but shouts while glaring at him as best she could through her narrow eyes. "Well um… it is a pleasure to meet you Krieva and if we are going by names mine is Haseo not… human." As the finally named Haseo speaks Krieva the Abra is visibly having a minor break down as she starts backing away slowly and sweating a decent amount. After letting her get behind a tree to breathe and taking a moment to center himself, Haseo tries to break the ice. "So while we both agree this is strange I'm still thankful to you for saving me from that Gligar I can't believe I froze after all that martial arts training from the monks hehe." He chuckles a little noticing that Krieva is still just staring at him. But when he goes to ask if she is ok she suddenly falls over out cold. Haseo runs over and using some basic Poke medical knowledge the local Nurse Joy taught him he found out she passed out from exhaustion.

"Well crap…" he sighs as he now has to figure out where the hell he is, how he got here, how he could hear a Pokémon talk, and carry this surprisingly heavy Abra around. Trying to hold back the panic a bit he takes a second to observe his surroundings and desperately attempt to remember any nature training he had. Then he really has to calm down and breath as he realizes that was the one damn training that he never got to as the monks were planning teaching him next year just before he was planning to take his coming of age Journey. "Ok, so I am trapped here and unprepared as all hell… **FANTASTIC!** " He shouts in the air startling some nearby Pidgey out of a tree. "Ok there is some Pidgey here at least so that narrows things down a tiny bit." He contemplates this until he hears a rustling behind him.

Slowly turning around and moving in front Krieva he takes a solid defensive stance (for what good it would do against any of the even slightly more powerful attacks) and waited. It didn't take long before strange pink floating Pokémon came up to him with a very curious look in its eyes. Staring down the strange Pokémon Haseo finds his voice after a minute and says "Hey there, do you understand me?" The pink creature starts to giggle and Haseo notices that while its mouth is moving to make its noise he somehow understands it as actual words again. "Aw poor Krieva finally found an interesting human and she can't even stay awake to enjoy it…" said the pink Pokémon's bubbly female voice that sounded strangely soothing to Haseo. It suddenly flew past him quite fast startling him out of his musing and putting him back in defensive mode. He got ready to shout but fell over when he saw it poking the passed out Abra all over while floating in a circle around it.

"Excuse me but can you help us find a shelter or a town so that we can rest?" Haseo queries ending the poor Abra's nightmare of some strange bugs crawling all over her. "Oh sure you two can stay with Mama Khan till tomorrow if you bring her a present, she may even take you to town if you play nice with Baby Khan." Pinkie says "Ok please lead us to her… also if I may ask what is your name and what type of Pokémon are you cause I have Studied lots of Pokémon encyclopedias and I've never heard of one of your type before." Haseo says as politely as possible since he has learned the hard way what being rude to a wild Pokémon can get you. "Oh you were raised to treat a lady right huh well you have to earn the right to hear my name cause even though I look this amazingly cute I am quite old and don't share such secrets so easily even if you were chosen by Big Bro Hooh. For now call me Mew like the rest of the humans know me as ok?" Mew says in a serious tone, Haseo nods then notes a berry tree a bit behind Mew and starts to head for it. "Does Ms. Khan like berries as a present?" he says in passing seeing a nice looking Peacha Berry tree with lots and lots of the poison removing berries hanging on its branches. Mew waits till Haseo gets right next to the tree before saying "Why yes she loves berries and so to the Weedle and Beedrill in that tree." Those words normally worried humans and Mew was giggling for a good 5 minutes before seeing him walk back up to her with bulging pockets."You think that was the first time I've tried to pick berries in a Beedrill nest? You just have to be slow and deliberate with your movements so they know you aren't after their babies. And feeding some of the Weedle and Kakuna helps too." He says pointing at the small group of happy Pokémon hanging off the tree.

Mew stares for a min thinking " _Well now he really is unique big bro."_ then moves on not waiting for the poor boy who was struggling to pick up a surprisingly heavy Krieva. "This is THE longest dang day but man is it interesting." Haseo mutters to himself. So the group of three begins their journey which will lead them down many a strange path but will give this young Trainer the adventure of a life time. Tune in for the next chapter where we meet Mama Khan and a very familiar person to this wondrous world of Pokémon.


End file.
